Wishing For Normal
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: Sixteen year old Dasha Reardon is an Olympic gold medalist for the platform dive who just wants to be a normal girl and not a celebrity. A Christmas trip to Tranquility promises to bring her a taste of that normality but being the cousin of Sam Witwicky means that her Christmas vacation isn't going to be as normal as she had hoped.
1. Chapter 1

_"And here comes 15 year old Dasha Reardon of the United States."_

_"She's had a tough four years to get to the Olympics Steve. First there was a family disaster involving the military and a missing cousin. Then the same cousin was targeted accidentally by some kind of advanced robotic system the government was testing out and was almost hunted down. Following that she actually broke an ankle in gymnastics, another sport she excels at but not one she auditioned for at the Olympic Trials."_

_"And beyond all odds she's made it here Katherine, to the 10m platform dive."_

_"She's the last to go Steve and three solid scores of a 9 or higher could put her in position to win gold for the US."_

_"She gets into position on the platform and here's the dive."_

_"Three twists, a flip, and an absolutely beautiful entry into the water. Almost no splash there. Now all we have to do is wait for the score."_

_"And wait we will. There is a burning question in everyone's mind now Katherine. Is Dasha Reardon good enough to win? Can she beat the Chinese platform diver that has dominated the competition the last three Olympics?"_

_"And here's the score now. 9.5's all the way across the board."_

_"She's done it! Fifteen year old Dasha Reardon has won gold for the United States and beat out the three time defending champion!"_

**1 Year and 4 months later...**

Sam Witwicky stood on the front porch of his home waiting for the blue Ford to trundle around the corner into view. As he waited he bounced on his heels to keep warm. A cold December rain was drenching Tranquility and had been for the past two days. Sam's shirt was soaked through by the drizzle and when he wasn't moving he was shivering. He bounced up and down again and then glanced through the open garage door at the yellow Camaro with black racing stripes parked there. "Any cars coming?" he asked. The Camaro pulled out of the garage and partially into the rain before quickly racing back inside and shudder to rid itself of the chilly rain. Sam started laughing as he plopped down on the cement steps.

"_Coast is clear sir_," the Camaro said through the radio, probably quoting some old war movie.

"Okay," Sam replied. "Thanks 'Bee." He stood up and began bouncing again as the Camaro, an Autobot scout named Bumblebee, shuddered again. "Wimp," he added with a laugh and the robot in disguise played a laugh track back at him. "Yeah, yeah," Sam said with a dismissive wave. "Laugh all you want. At least I'm not the one who bolts from the rain like it's contagious." Once again the laugh track was heard, this time with applause, and Sam grinned. That was when the battered blue Ford pulled around the corner. Despite the chilly weather Sam's red headed sixteen year old cousin was sticking her head out the window and waving. Sam beamed and waved back, hurriedly whispering to his companion out of the corner of his mouth, "Remember; don't do anything unusual." Then the car pulled into the drive and Sam hurried forward to open the car door for his Aunt Penny.

Penny Jane Reardon was the sister of Sam's mother, Judy Elizabeth. She was also terribly old fashioned when it came to opening doors. "Thank you dear," she said to Sam and kissed him on the cheek. "My look at how tall you've gotten. David, look at how tall Sammy is."

David Peter Reardon was a robust, almost rotund, man with a walrus mustache and a wide smile that showed up in full force. "Why Sam's gone and grown up on us," he exclaimed and Sam grinned.

The last figure out of the car was sixteen year old Dasha Arwen Reardon. He brilliant red-orange hair hung loose behind her and her face was splashed with a handful and carroty freckles. She hugged Sam tight before pulling back to beam at him. "So when do I get to meet the girlfriend?" she asked, still grinning at him.

"Sammy has a girlfriend?" Aunt Penny yelped. "David, Sammy has a-"

"Girlfriend," Uncle David finished. "Calm down Penny. I heard." Aunt Penny glared at her husband but her glare vanished as Sam's father, Ron Witwicky, came outside to help with the baggage.

"Sorry," Dasha apologized to Sam. "I shouldn't have mentioned that."

"S'okay," Sam replied, ruffling her brilliant hair. "Mikaela's coming for supper anyway." Dasha grinned at him and he helped take her bags into the house. Inside the Witwicky residence Judy and Aunt Penny were all but talking over each other in a constant chatter as they worked on homemade lasagna and garlic bread. Uncle David and Ron had returned to the den to watch television. Sam led Dasha upstairs out of the chaos and into the guest bedroom next to his.

"Your mother seems to get more excitable every year," Dasha said with a shake of her head as she began to unpack her things and shove them into drawers. "What would she be like if I moved in with you?"

"Nuts," Sam suggested solemnly and Dasha giggled.

"Probably," she admitted with a grin. "So what's new with you?"

"Besides the girlfriend?" Sam asked, stalling as he thought through what he could and couldn't tell Dasha. He could tell her about Mikaela and college and the official story behind Egypt. He couldn't tell her about the Autobots, the Decepticons, or the Allspark knowledge shoved in his head. "I'm an astronomy major."

"Really?" Dasha asked. "That's so cool! You can help me with Earth and Space next year then." She winked at him and Sam grinned.

"Sam! Dasha!" Judy yelled up the stairs. "Time for dinner." They both dropped what they were holding and bolted for the door.

Dinner was a cheerful affair full of chatter and laughter as the Reardons and Witwickys got caught up with each other. Dasha charmed them all with stories from the Olympics and training, Sam brought funny anecdotes about his college roommates, Ron chattered about gardening, David about the basketball team he coached, and Judy and Aunt Penny rattled on and on about teenagers and schools and politicians. That night the Reardons went to bed, unaware that an autonomous alien robot was hidden in the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

Dasha rolled on her left side in the bed. Then her right. Then she tried her back and then her stomach. No luck. She couldn't fall asleep. With a sigh she stood and slipped out of bed, walking with bare feet on cold wood floor. She slipped the curtain aside on her window and glanced out. For a moment she saw nothing except rain pattering on the windowpane. Then she saw what looked like a shadowy figure crossing the lawn. An intruder maybe? Or was the one day she had spent with her friend Danielle playing Slender catching up to her? No. There was definitely someone down there. Dasha considered waking someone and then shook her head, picturing her Aunt Judy with a baseball bat facing off with some desperate druggy. No, she had best do this herself.

Dasha made her way silently down the stairs and cautiously opened the back door, peeking her head out. The figure was still coming, stumbling his way across the dark lawn. In one bold move Dasha threw open the door and flipped on the back light. The figure winced under the harsh glare and Dasha gaped at him. "Sam? What are you doing out here so late?"

"I had some weird dream and woke up thinking I left Mojo out," Sam said with a shrug, still shielding his eyes from the glare as he stumbled up the stairs and on to the back porch. "I went out to check and make sure Mojo wasn't wandering around here."

"Oh," Dasha said, flipping the light off. Sam sighed in relief at the sudden darkness. "I thought you were an intruder."

"Sorry," Sam apologized but Dasha shrugged him off.

"No problem," she replied, yawning. Sam yawned as well and stumbled into the house.

"G'night Dasha," he said as he headed for the stairs.

"Night Sam," Dasha called back. Sam had just ascended the stairs when his cell phone sitting on the kitchen table lit up. Dasha could have sworn he hadn't left it there after supper. She glanced around cautiously, heart thumping, before walking over to it. There was one message from a sender labelled simply _B_. Dasha hesitated a moment before opening it. The message was simple, just two lines; _Lucky break_. Dasha's eyes narrowed. Who was Sam texting this late at night? Had he been going out to meet them when she had caught him? She bit down a gasp as another thought hit her. Was Sam on drugs? She hoped not. Dasha shook her head and climbed back upstairs, slipping into bed and drifting off to a restless sleep.

* * *

Sam lay on top of his bed wondering if it was safe yet to go downstairs and grab his phone. He had accidentally forgotten about it downstairs and he had left Dasha with it. What if Bee texted him while she was done there? He worried until he heard her door close. Then he waited a few minutes longer and crept downstairs. His phone was lying on the counter, message open. It said only two words; _Lucky break_. "You have no idea," Sam mumbled before texting back; _No k__idding._

_Do you think she suspects?  
_

_Something but I don't think you._ Sam paused a moment before continuing. _Probably thinks I'm on drugs._

_Lol._ "Yeah, yeah," Sam mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Laugh it up."

_Night Bee_

_Good night Sam._ Sam shut his phone off and took it upstairs, hoping Dasha would wake up the next morning and simply think it was just a dream. Yeah, like that would ever happen.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to _Autobotgirl2234, Camigirl215, Riptide2_ (Right on both counts...lol), and _DragonCrazed_ (I think Dasha will take it better than everyone else) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Sam stumbled downstairs for breakfast Dasha was already there eating a peanut butter covered bagel and some scrambled eggs. A large glass of orange juice sat next to her plate and she was reading the newspaper while she ate. "Morning Sam," she said without even looking up from the paper.

"Morning Dasha," He mumbled, digging his box of cereal out from the back of the cabinet and grabbing a clean bowl. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Beyond thinking that you were an intruder you mean," Dasha said, finally looking up from the paper and arching her eyebrows. "Well enough." Sam sank down in the chair across from her with his cereal and got a good look at the headline. **EGYPT BLAMING US FOR ROBOT CRISIS**. Sam had to hold in a groan. Great. More work for him to do. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock," Sam said with a grin and Dasha giggled. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Finding a pool that I can dive off at least the side," she replied. "Are there any close?"

"What's regulation diving depth?" Sam asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Over six feet," Dasha replied and waited patiently while Sam began searching the local pools.

"Found one," he announced triumphantly. "It's about an hour from here but it has an eight foot depth."

"Good enough for today," Dasha said, grinning at his triumph. Then her grin faded a little. "Sam I have something important to ask you."

"What?" Sam asked, suddenly wary. What if she asked about last night?

"Wasn't Mikaela coming for supper last night?"

"She had to work late," Sam explained. "She texted me half way through dinner to let me know. She might be able to come with us to the pool today though. Should I ask her?"

"Please," Dasha said with a grin. Sam grinned back and texted Mikaela. When Dasha came down in her swimsuit Sam was already waiting for her.

"She'll meet us there," he told Dasha, leading her out to the car.

"Good," Dasha said with a satisfied smile. "Maybe then I can find out if she's normal or not." Sam slammed on the brakes at the end of the driveway and a car honked at him, the driver giving him the middle finger before zooming off. Dasha was laughing hysterically in the passenger seat while Sam glared at her.

"Was that really necessary?" Sam growled but Dasha was laughing too hard to answer. Sam finally gave up, turning on the radio in a vain attempt to block out his cousin's laughter.

That turned out to be a mistake because the singer on the radio was crooning, "_Come on and cry my a river. Cry me a river._" Sam flipped radio stations but the next son wasn't any better. "_She got a don't mess with me attitude_." Sam groaned and flipped stations again. Dasha was gasping for breath as she laughed at him, her eyes bright. The next channel he got was an infomercial that said something about some vitamin supplement making him more of a man. He hit the radio and got annoyed static in reply.

"Will you stop laughing?" Sam snapped at Dasha as he took a corner a little fast.

"Sorry," Dasha mumbled between giggles, not sounding at all sorry. "But this is just so funny." Sam groaned and flipped off the radio, resigning himself to hear periodic giggles all the way to the YMCA. When they arrived Mikaela was waiting for them, leaning against a scooter. Sam all but lept out of the car like his butt was on fire. That started Dasha laughing again and Mikaela began laughing as well.

"It's not funny," Sam said, shooting a meaningful look at Mikaela. "Even my radio is mocking me this morning." Dasha grinned widely at Mikaela and the older girl laughed harder. Sam glanced between the two of them and then sighed in exasperation. "Are you both done?"

"Y-yes," Dasha said, managing to hold down her laughter.

"Good," Sam said, almost pouting. "Then I can get introductions over with. Dasha this is my girlfriend Mikaela. 'Kaela this is my cousin Dasha."

"Nice to meet you," Mikaela said with a genuine smile, shaking Dasha's hand. "Ready to swim?"

"Always," Dasha returned with a wide smile still on her face.

"Then let's go," Mikaela said, leading the way into the YMCA. Once they signed in they split up. Mikaela had to change and Sam said he would wait for his girlfriend. Dasha cooed over that but went on ahead to the pool. When Mikaela emerged changed into her pink bathing suit she leaned over and kissed Sam on the mouth. "Poor baby. You've had a hard morning." Sam grinned ruefully at the teasing note in his girlfriend's voice.

"You don't know the half of it," he replied. "I went out to talk to Bee last night and she almost caught me. She thought I was an intruder and came out to check. I made up some lie about checking to see if Mojo was out but I don't think she believes me."

"Why wouldn't she?" Mikaela questioned, slipping her fingers through his.

"I accidentally left my phone downstairs with her when we went inside and when I came back in Bee's new text message was opened," Sam explained. "She probably thinks I'm on drugs or something." Mikaela burst out laughing and even Sam grinned. He had told his girlfriend about the whole incident with the cop before he had known what Bee really was.

"It'll be fine," Mikaela reassured him. "Now let's catch up with your cousin before she comes looking for us." They spent an enjoyable day swimming, chatting, and eating out at a local grill. Then they parted ways and the drive back to the Witwicky house was made in comfortable silence. Sam's mother greeted them with a smile and a warning to them that Aunt Penny was freaking out. It took Dasha twenty minutes to calm her mother, exchanging exasperated glances with Sam who had gone through the same thing before with his mother. Conversation at dinner was mostly cheerful and then the call came. Sam's mother answered and then came to get Sam who took the call in the living room.

"Hello?" he said as he picked up the phone his mother had left on the coffee table.

"Hello Mr. Witwicky," Major William Lennox, the leader of NEST forces, said. "I assume you've seen the headlines."

"Yes," Sam replied. "Unfortunately. And I've told you before it's Sam. Mr. Witwicky is what my math professor calls me and he hates me Major." Lennox laughed at that.

"I'll make you a deal," the Major replied. "You call me Will in private and I'll call you Sam in private."

"Deal," Sam said instantly. "Now what can I do for you Will?"

"Is there some way you can come to base in the next couple days?" Sam considered that and decided that maybe he could manage it.

"Yeah," he replied. "As long as it isn't for too long. My cousin, aunt, and uncle are here."

"It shouldn't be for more than a couple days," Will reassured him. "Bee will know where to take you tomorrow."

"Okay," Sam said. "I'll see you soon then Major."

"Yes Mr. Witwicky," Will replied and hung up. Sam returned to the dinner table then and spent the rest night waiting for time to tell his parents where he had to go in private. His only worry was what Dasha would get into while he was gone.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to _Californiagirl26_ (Yeah, I would have thought he was on drugs too), _Camigirl215_ (Thanks!), _Jimmy 144, PJ-NCIS-TF-26, SJSGirl_ (no kidding!), and _DragonCrazed_ (Indeed they do. And busy because school starts in a week) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs


	4. Chapter 4

Dasha rolled over, glancing at the red numbers blinking on the digital alarm clock next to her head. Midnight. She groaned and rolled back over to stare at the ceiling. Judy Witwicky had the house temperature set a lot higher than at home so she was sweating under a thin sheet while she puzzled over the strange text message from last night, trying to figure out what it could mean. She glanced at the clock again and sighed when she saw that a full minute had yet to elapse. She slipped quietly out of bed and headed out of her guest room and towards the stairs. A cool glass of water and a half an hour or so sitting on the porch watching the stars and she would be cold enough that she would curl up under the covers and go right to sleep. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard the voices.

"-have any consideration for our lives. I mean we have guests over," she heard Judy say.

Dasha froze as Sam said, "It'll only be for a couple days Mom. Besides this is what ambassador's do."

"But what about Dasha?" Judy protested. Dasha hunkered down on the stairs, working on keeping her breathing silent and her muscles still so she could hear the answer.

"I've already texted Mikaela," Sam replied in an even tone. "She said she's more than willing to hang out with Dasha."

"That isn't exactly fair to either one." Ron Witwicky spoke up for the first time during the conversation.

"Mikaela suggested it actually," Sam said. "She said she likes my cousin and that it'll keep her from worrying about me. Besides she claims she can head off any questions about where I've gone."

"It isn't a bad idea," Judy admitted. "But I still don't think you should go. I mean what if you're attacked."

"I have plenty of protection," Sam reassured his mother. "And B or Lennox will be with me every moment I'm there."

"Well I guess I can't stop you," Judy said with a sigh. "Just be safe okay?"

"Come back to us," Ron added, sounding worried. That only made Dasha more curious about what was going on.

"I always do," she heard Sam return as she headed back to her room. As she slipped back under her sheets she considered what she had heard. She wondered if the mysterious B was the same person would had been texting Sam last night. She glanced at the clock and smiled grimly. Only one way to find out. She'd confront Sam before he vanished on her tomorrow morning.

* * *

Sam yawned as Bee drove down the highway toward the airport. The sun was barely rising in the sky, far too early for him to be awake. Unfortunately it was unavoidable if he wanted to be away from the house before Dasha woke up and in Egypt in time for the conference with the Egyptian government. Doubtless they weren't too pleased with the destruction of their ancient artifacts, regardless of whether they were made by aliens or ancient Egyptians.

"The others gonna meet us at the airport?" Sam asked with a wide yawn. A moment later his phone buzzed with an incoming text. Sam felt a wave of dread until he remembered Dasha didn't have this number and it was from Bee.

_Meeting at Egypt._

"They're already there?"

_Been there since Lennox called you doing damage control._

"That bad huh?"

_Yup._ Sam looked at the text message and sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

When Dasha came downstairs for breakfast the next morning Sam was already gone. "Well there goes that plan?"

"What was that dear?" Judy asked as she flipped pancakes on the stove.

"I just asked where Sam was," Dasha said quickly.

"Oh he's off on a mission," Judy said with a wave of her hand. "He was in such a hurry that he left early this morning. Mikaela's coming over in an hour to keep you company though." Dasha nodded and settled down with her breakfast. By the time Mikaela arrived she had her swim bag packed and was waiting on the porch.

"Good morning," Mikaela said cheerfully, parking her scooter at the curb. "Any plans for today?"

"Do you mind stopping back at the YMCA again today?" Dasha asked with a rueful smile. "Coach won't be happy if I don't keep up with my practice."

"Not as long as you don't mind if we stop back at my house so I can get my suit," Mikaela returned.

"Not at all," Dasha said with a relieved grin. They took Mikaela's scooter back to the older girl's house and then borrowed her father's truck to drive to the YMCA. They signed in again and Dasha dove until her stomach was rumbling persistently, even beginning to show Mikaela the basics of platform diving before they left for lunch. They grabbed sandwiches and chips at a small cafe that Mikaela insisted made excellent BLTs. She was right and as the girls settled down with their meals Dasha asked the question that she knew from last night's conversation was probably expected of her. "So what's Sam up to? Aunt Judy said he was on some kind of mission this morning. Whatever it was it sure got him up earlier than normal." _A lot earlier_.

"He didn't tell you?" Mikaela asked. "He's doubling majoring in astronomy and political science. For his class his interning with an ambassador for a military base so sometimes he gets called to help at odd times." Dasha nodded thoughtfully. The story made sense and she probably would have believed it had she not heard what Sam, Aunt Judy, and Uncle Ron had been talking about the night before.

Dasha and Mikaela spent the rest of the afternoon in a movie theater watching a new animated movie that they'd both wanted to see. They stayed on the topic of movies as Mikaela drove Dasha back to the Witwicky house, never once returning to the subject of Sam. "So when is Sam going to be back?" Dasha asked at the dinner table after they had all discussed their days. "Not that I didn't have a good day with Mikaela but I'd like to spend some time with him too."

"He'll be back late tonight or early in the morning," Aunt Judy replied as if it were nothing strange but Dasha watched her eyes flick nervously to the telephone before she returned her supper.

"Okay," Dasha said without mentioning that she intended to stay up and wait for him. Something weird was going on here and she wanted to know what it was.

* * *

Author's Note: First off sorry for not updating in around five months. School and theater started leaving me very little free time so I've been neglecting my stories. Thanks to _Jimmy 144_ (Penny is a lot like Judy. They freak out if their children are just a little late home from school), _PJ-NCIS-TF-26, SJSGirl_ (probably too much fun teasing Sam), _DragonRose905_ (Sorry for the long wait!), _DragonCrazed_ (LOL, school kind of snuck up on me too), _Guest_ (sorry for the long wait!), _justiceintheworldofhp-yearight_ (sorry for the wait!), _Riptide2_ (Yeah, after the text Dasha's already suspicious), and _TransformersAddict2_ (There's a lot more of this) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of Transformers you recognize.


End file.
